The Very Secret Diaries
by Empress Nadine
Summary: Based off of the movie. These are the very secret diaries of POTO characters. Read secrets you never EVEN KNEW. Bah, I suck at summaries, lol...
1. The Very Secret Diary of Raoul

**_A/N: This is something I worked on while in school, so if it sounds messed, it was because I was trying to look like I was paying attention while writing. The timeline of the story is a bit messed up, and some scenes were cut, but I think its okay anyway. Based off the movie version, I hope everyone enjoys, and I got this idea from the very secret LotR characters diaries. Please R&R!_ **

**The Very Secret Diary of Raoul de Chagny**

Day 1

Went to greet opera performers today. Italian girl hit on me, but I gave her the cold shoulder. Am prettiest person in opera house, go me!

Day 2

Saw my old childhood sweetheart Christine performing today. She may be prettier than I, shockingly! I must make her my wife, then make her ugly! Aha! Brilliant! I have great ideas.

I hope I'm still prettiest in the opera house...

Day 3

So I went to Christine's dressing room yesterday after the performance. Talked her into going to dinner with me, which is a great honour! And that little chit totally blew me off by going missing! Sigh. People are just not appreciative anymore. Oh well, on the plus side, I am definately the prettiest in the opera house! Yayness!

Day 5

Got a v. threatening note today, telling me to keep my hands off Christine. As if, she should've gotten that note, I mean, since she's back, its only a matter of time before she can't resist me. No female can. Why, just the other day I heard Meg saying how dashing I am. She said, and I quote, "He's as dashing as a parakeet who is sitting in its feces." Now, I may not know what a parakeet or feces are, but the way she said it, I know it was a compliment. So really, although Christine's back, I must really be the prettiest after all! Yay!

Day 6

Well, Christine can't keep her hands off of me. Just after tonight's performance she dragged me to the top of the opera house and took full advantage of me. Before she did that, she told me about some vampire stalking her. I listened, like any sensitive guy would do, and she totally jumped me! In my shock, I think I asked her to marry me. But whateva, I was planning on doing that anyway.

Still prettiest in opera house, and I always will be.

**A Few Months Later...**

Day 100

V. busy these past few months trying to develop new line of lip gloss. Anyhoodles, today I went to a masquerade with Christine. I was in the bathroom for a part of it, and apparently missed some skeleton threatenting Christine. Later I fell into a hole in the floor, into a room with mirrors all around me. I was about to ogle my reflection when that crazy French lady who teaches the ballerinas pulled me out of there and told me a scary fairy tale about some phantom. It was so scary, I think the moral of the story was to watch where you step, or you'll fall into holes. I shall do that. Watch where I step I mean.

My beauty is so amazing, I still remain prettiest!

Day 101

Today was like, so awesome! I was sleeping outside Christine's door when I heard her going somewhere. Being naturally curious, I looked out her window and saw her being driven away by a hunchback! A hunchback! Naturally, I could not all my fiancee to be seen in the presence of a hunchback, so I had to run out to save her! But wait, wait for it, here's the best part...I got a chance to wear my brand new, super spiffy Fabio shirt! I looked so Fabiollicious! It was SO DA BOMB!

So yeah, I then hopped on my trusty steed Buttercup and tried to follow Christine. Of course, I couldn't let the hunchback know I was following him, so I took a short cut through the woods. I am so intelligent, it just amazes me! But man, those woods are dangerous, all these branches stick out and try to trip you! But anyway, I ended up at the cemetary, I knew Christine had gone there because I heard her singing from far away, and she was singing about her dead father. So I was like, aren't dead people found at cemeteries? And then I was like, HECK YES! So I totally went there. And then some creepy person who I think was a vampire jumped out at me! It was so freaky! He even pulled a sword on me and hurt my most important arm, the one I brush my beautiful locks of hair with. WELL. He didn't know what he had coming after that, I totally brought him to the ground. I was about to kill him, but then I didn't because the side of his face that wasn't covered with a mask looked too beautiful to hurt. There was just so much Hollywood-ized glamour. Anyhoodle, you don't just kill someone who looks like that! You just find a way to destroy their beauty! So I grabbed Christine and headed home.

I certainly hope that vampire doesn't come to the opera, I mean, then I'll have to compete with him for best skin tone! Le Gasp!

...What if...he doesn't even NEED make-up to make his face look all nice and tanned!

No wait, just reread that, it can't be possible, no one can beat me for the title of most prettiest in the opera house.

Day 102

This has been the worst day of my life! _(A/N: insert tear stains here)_

Where do I begin? It was so awful!

Okay, so Christine was perfoming on stage as a, uh, scantily-clad peasant. She was performing when some dude in a Zorro mask barged on stage and totally tried to rape her! I was in so much shock that I totally sat there for five minutes. It was only until I noticed the building burning that I jumped up, I mean, my hair could've caught fire if I stayed their longer.

Anyway, it turned out that that sicko dragged Christine deep underground and set the opera on fire! What a sicko! So I grabbed my lip gloss and went to find that crazy French lady, she always knows everything and whos behind what at the opera house. She made me follow her to this creepy staircase, then told me to keep my hand at the level of my eye, and then she totally abandoned me! And then something made me fall into this lake of water, and my hair was totally RUINED! AND I LOST MY LIP GLOSS! Then someone tried to drown me! WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH?

Luckily though, I was able to escape this terrible torture chamber and I walked out. Then I got lost, and stumbled into this dude's lair, and Christine was there! The guy with her invited me to come in, which I did, I mean, I didn't want to be rude. And then he tied me up and was mean to me, which you so don't do to your guests. Then I realized that this was the sicko that burnt down the opera house. He then started to threaten to strangle my beautiful neck! Why do people hate me so? Is it because of my beauty? Why must it be such a curse?

The sicko began to say that if Christine chose me over him, he'd kill me! But if she chose him, I could go free. Naturally, I wanted her to choose him, but I wanted to make it seem like I was a good guy, I mean, appearances do matter!

But anyway, after awhile Christine chose the sicko so I could live! She must really love me! So I guess its good to make people love you, it helps if you're ever in a situation like mine.

Then Christine actually kissed the sicko, and it was so terrible! I mean, how dare she kiss anyone other than me! The nerve!

But then the sicko seemed to decide that she could go with me. I guess he didn't like Christine's kiss. Wait a minute, what if that foreshadows our whole life, Christine and I? Maybe I should rethink this marriage idea...

And then I was about to leave, but Christine insisted we stay for another hour, obviously because she felt guilty or something. We left later though, because a mob was coming.

Anyway, point is, I was able to escape and not be killed! My beauty can live on! But my hair is totally ruined, I'll have to spend at LEAST eight hours fixing it! And my lipgloss is gone! GONE! IT'S SO TRAGIC!

I guess I better stop writing now, I need to start fixing this horrible mess my hair had become, and get more lip gloss.

_And here ends the very secret diary of Raoul de Chagny, Vicomte and President of the Foptastic Lip Gloss Line._

* * *

**_Please R&R! Oh yeah, Raoul's entry was supposed to have stars around the days and look all girly, but don't allow that, so yeah...just something I thought I'd point out, lol_**


	2. The Very Secret Diary of Christine

_A/N:...Alright, so I KNOW it's been almost exactly six months since I first started these stories with Raoul's diary. I've been meaning to continue with the rest, but these last six months have been pretty busy, and I have mentioned before on my other stories that school can make it pretty hard to find time to write. But hey, I'm off in 1 and a half weeks not counting this week! So expect more entries this summer._

_So yeah, this is Christine's diary. It's an okat piece of writing, I do think I could've done a better job, but it just wasn't as fun to write this diary as it was Raoul's. Raoul is so very easy to make fun of. It's kind of harder to make Christine seem amusing, at least for me. Anyway, that's enough of my blabber, PLEASE REVIEW!_

**The Very Secret Diary of Christine Daae**

Day 1

Today my father's spirit taught me to sing some more. He said I did v. well. In other news, my old childhood sweetheart Raoul de Chagny is the opera's new patron! I wonder if he remembers me...he didn't stay very long to look around the opera, Carlotta was trying to hit on him, but he gave her the cold shoulder.

Am most innocent in opera, but will not brag about it.

Day 2

Got to sing lead role in opera today after Carlotta threw a diva fit. Raoul saw me and remembered me! He hasn't changed much, although I must say he sure has gotten in touch with his feminine side since I last saw him. He invited me to dinner, so I'm writing this as I'm about to leave. I'm wearing my new lace corset that my father's spirit sent me as a birthday present, my father's spirit is so nice. I wonder if Raoul will like it?

Still am most innocent in opera.

Day 2 - A Little Later

Didn't go out to dinner with Raoul. Instead my father's spirit found a body to possess and he came out of my mirror and took me down to this house on a lake where he lives. It's very pretty, there are so many lights. He's very nice too, he's made me feel very welcome so far. He said he'll show me around his home in a minute!

An still most innocent in opera.

Day 3

My father's spirit is not possessing that man! I figured that out yesterday after I saw the rest of his house. Everything was going fine, and he has such nice things, but then he showed me his doll! It's sculpted to look EXACTLY like me! WAAH!

What kind of stalker makes a doll out of someone? My father would NEVER do that, so this man can't be my father!

He did give me my own swan bed though...but that does not make up for stalking me!

Am most innocent in opera still, I'm sure.

Day 5

Am back in opera, because yesterday I walked in on the masked man (that is what he will be known as now, since he's NOT my father) knitting, and he got angry and yelled at me. It was terrible, so I cried and made him feel sorry for me. He looked ashamed and gave me some of his freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and brought me back up here. He also told me that I could go back to visit him anytime I wanted. But I can't ever go down there again! That doll is creepy, it stares at you! But that gives me a problem...I take all my singing lessons from him. Hmmm...I KNOW! I'll ask Raoul to destroy the doll for me!

Am def. most innocent in opera, Meg told me disturbing stories about what everyone in opera has done.

Day 6

Performed today, and then took Raoul to top of opera to ask him to destroy the doll. He is horrible! Not anything like he used to be! He took full advantage of me! All I did was tell him about the masked man and the doll, and he totally jumped me! Then he asked me to marry him! In my shock, I think I said yes! How can I get out of this!

Am most innocent in opera, and it will only remain that way if Raoul doesn't marry me.

**A Few Months Later...**

Day 100

Been busy these last few months, Raoul opened his own lip gloss line and made me test all of them to see if they are "yummily delicious." How can I marry a man that uses those words? Rather, how can I marry one that opens his own LIPGLOSS line? Our married life will be horrible...he'll steal all my beauty products. Le sigh.

Anyway, today we went to a masquerade. It wasn't much fun, but then Raoul left to go to the washroom, so it got slightly better. Then the masked man appeared in a skeleton costume and said he'd destroy the doll if I left Raoul to marry him (the masked man). Of course, who could refuse! Anyone is better than Raoul...I was about to leave with him when Raoul came running out of the washroom and fell into a hole in the floor. He should really watch where he's going, see, that's why long hair doesn't work on some men. By the time Raoul got out of the hole, the man was long gone. Next time I see him though, I'll go with him.

Still remain most innocent in opera.

Day 101

Today was horrible! All I wanted to do was visit my dead father's grave, but I can't even do that anymore!

This morning I woke up and got dressed in typical grave-visiting gear (you know, black low-cut dress) and then turned to leave my room. Would you know it, now my stupid fiancee is stalking me! He was sleeping outside my door in his frilly pink pyjamas. I must say, not only does he have horrid pyjamas, but he is a very bad stalker. He kept on muttering something in his sleep as I walked by, something about a big sale at a store somewhere.

Anyway, so I safely got to my dad's gravestone, and was mourning in peace when the masked man popped out in front of me and sang in his beautiful voice. Remembering his offer, I immediately began to go to him. But then a slightly feminine voice yelled something and I turned. Raoul was galloping toward me on his trusty steed Buttercup. How he found me, I don't know, but he was still wearing horrid clothes. He has switched his frilly pyjamas for a shirt he says makes him look like Fabio. It doesn't really, he just can't pull off the Fabio shirt look. And besides, that's Meg's shirt, she decided she didn't want it and gave it to the opera's Goodwill to sell. I guess Raoul bought it.

Back to the story, Raoul then decided to try and kill this masked man! How can he kill someone, even if they make dolls out of people? The masked man protected himself by stabbing Raoul's preening arm. That wasn't a really good idea though, as it made him really angry. When a pretty man's looks are threatened, it is not a good thing. They suddenly gain a lot of strength and are able to knock the other person to the ground, winning the fight. But Raoul couldn't bring himself to harm the masked man, probably because the blood might get all over his carefully moisturized hands. So instead me brought me back to the opera house, where I'm writing this.

Am still most innocent in opera.

Day 102

Today is a day of crushed dreams. I almost got out of my engagement to Raoul, but alas, it was not meant to be. I shall recount this sad tale in my last entry.

I was on stage performing as a heavily clothed peasant, when the masked man came onstage and sang a song with me! He was so friendly! But then his mask came off, and under his face was a bad sunburn. I guess he spent too much time in the sun. And then he set the opera on fire and brought me back down to his lair, where the doll is. He hasn't destroyed it! It's scary! It creeps me out!

Raoul then showed up and wandered in dazedly. The unmasked man got angry with him and threw a rope around his neck. He told me that I had to choose him or Raoul. If I chose Raoul, he was gonna kill him. Which is a win-win situation, if you think about it. But I couldn't allow Raoul to be killed. Once I saw the tears streaming down his face, I just couldn't let him die, it would have been like killing a puppy.

So I chose to go with the unmasked man. Even though he hasn't destroyed the doll yet, he's a better choice than Raoul. I don't think he'll ever steal my hair products, and occasionally my make-up. I still don't get why he has to wear a mask all the time, his face isn't that badly burned, it's rather handsome, but I suppose he's just sensitive about that.

Yeah, so I chose the unmasked man, and then he was so happy that he kissed me! That made me even happier that I had chosen him.

But then Raoul began to howl in agony, so the unmasked man covered his ears and said something about how he couldn't hear himself think anymore. He told me to leave, and made me take Raoul with me. He doesn't want me to marry him anymore, because he knows that if I leave Raoul, we'll never have any peace and quiet.

So here ends my journal. What will my future bring? Will I be able to get out of my engagement? I hope so...I will spend the present working on trying to get out of it...maybe Meg will take Raoul?

* * *

_Yeah, don't you think that the Phantom of the 2004 movie's face wasn't that bad? It didn't look that bad, only like a sunburn of doom or something._


	3. The Very Secret Diary of Erik

_Okay, another part of the diary...lol, it was hard writing the Phantom's...I started it around 5 times. Like Christine's, I'm not really thrilled with it, but it's okay. lol, so I'm not going to be killed then? Someone sent me a death threat saying they'd kill me if I didn't finish the whole fanfic...well, I'm working on it, I'm just a picky person when it comes to the final draft of my stories. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it, I'm going to be working on a few more diary entries soon!_

**

* * *

****The Very Secret Diary of Erik (A.K.A The Phantom)**

Day 1

Opera got new managers and a new patron. This is bad news, as I shall have to spend more of my precious time training this new administration to fear me. Hopefully they will catch on fast, or I will be dreadfully displeased. That stupid wench Carlotta made a fool of herself trying to impress that new patron. However, it was obvious he was giving her the cold shoulder. Anyway, time for the daily hit list:

1) Carlotta (stupid toad)

2) Buquet (nosy bastard)

3) Piangi (tubby bitch)

Day 2

My lovely Christine got to sing the lead role in the opera tonight! Everyone was enchanted by her. Especially that new patron. He invited her out to dinner after the performance. That smelly Fop, he obviously can't tell when a girl is taken. Which is why I'm on my way now to whisk Christine down here. Spending time with that fop could be bad for her health, she could pass out from the smell of the hairspray he uses.

_Daily Hit List_

1) The Fop (asshole)

2) Carlotta (still a stupid toad)

3) Buquet (still a nosy bastard)

4) Piangi (still a tubby bitch)

Day 3

Was successful in whisking Christine down to lair. Maybe if I show her how awesome my lair is, she'll never want to leave! I can show her my opera dollhouse, my noose collection, and my torture chamber! And she can have the swan bed I stole...I've been trying to find a use for that.

_Daily Hit List_

1) The Fop (still an asshole)

2) Carlotta (still a stupid toad)

3) Buquet (still a nosy bastard)

4) Piangi (still a tubby bitch)

Day 4

Why did everything go wrong? Why?

Everything was going fine yesterday, until I showed Christine a replica of her. She totally freaked out and fainted! But why? Most girls would be flattered to have someone think that they were so beautiful that their likeness should be made into a statue! At least I think. Now she's ignoring me! Maybe I'll make her some cookies to cheer her up...

_Daily Hit List_

1) The Fop (still an asshole)

2) Carlotta (still a stupid toad)

3) Buquet (still a nosy bastard)

4) Piangi (still a tubby bitch)

Day 5

Brought Christine back to opera. She finally came out of her room and found me darning a hole in my cape. She asked me why I was knitting, so I politely corrected her and said I was not knitting, I was darning. She started crying because I corrected her! But I think it had more to do with the fact that she was homesick. So I decided to give her some cookies, and to bring her back up to the opera. I think for the moment she'd be happier there.

_Daily Hit List_

1) The Fop (I sent that priss a note saying he better keep away from Christine because of his nauseous hairspray fumes, but does that idiot listen? NO!)

2) Carlotta (still as toad-like as ever...I shall have to embarrass her when she performs tomorrow...that role was supposed to be Christine's)

3) Andre (I have no use for a manager who doesn't listen to my demands)

4) Firmin (another manager I have no use for. Frankly, I could care less which manager is annihilated first, I just listed Andre first so that it's alphabetical)

5) Buquet (still nosy...he almost found my trapdoor today)

6) Piangi (still tubby, still bitchy)

Day 6

Today was horrible! My only consolation is that I knocked somebody off my hit list, so there's one less person to plot against. But those stupid managers are spreading rumours that Christine is sleeping with the Fop! As if my Christine would do that! Although I believe the Fop is capable of anything, and might rape her at any moment! He took full advantage of her tonight!

It all happened while I was in the rafters taunting Buqeut with my noose. That snivelling idiot finally grabbed it and decided he would do a magic trick with it. He put it around his neck and was about to do a vanishing trick, but then he tripped and fell onto the stage. Of course, this scared Christine and she ran up onto the roof to get as far away as she could. But the evil Fop followed, with dishonourable intentions. He took full advantage of her distress and asked her to marry him! In her shock, she said yes! I don't think she actually means it though...but what if she does! I cannot stand having to compete with that THING for her affection!

_Daily Hit List_

1) That THING (and his demise will be painful)

2) Carlotta (still as annoying as ever, but making her croak in front of everyone was fun)

3) Andre (still have no use for him)

4) Firmin (also have no use for him)

5) Piangi (still bitchy and tubby)

**A Few Months Later...**

Day 100

Been too bust last few months sabotaging the Fops new lip-gloss line to write. Would you believe it, that Thing actually opened one, and is forcing poor Christine to test all the lip-gloss. Real men don't do those things, especially to the woman they love.

Today the opera had a masquerade. I did what I always do, I showed up and terrorized the guests. This time I went as Red Death. I must say, that costume works the best at terrorizing people. Anyway, I found Christine, who was all by herself. The Thing had deserted her to go to the washroom. I spoke to her and convinced her to choose me, but then the Thing chose that moment to run in and fall into the hole in the floor that leads to my torture chamber. Of course, he HAD to fall in this time! It's not like he could the other hundred times he's stood on that exact spot! Then everyone began crowding to try and help him, so I got out of there quickly. Bottom-line, haven't gotten Christine yet.

_Daily Hit List_

1) The Thing

2) Carlotta

3) Andre

4) Firmin

5) Piangi

Day 101

UGH! I HATE THAT FOP!

I really, really, really do. That is just something I had to write before I lose complete control of myself.

Okay, not only has he stolen MY true love, but he can't let her be alone by herself or with anyone else! Today all she wanted was to go to the cemetery in peace, so I drove her. When we got there, I comforted her in her grief with a song, and she told me she'd come back to my lair with me. Then that feminine voice sounded, and the THING galloped into the cemetery on his trusty steed Buttercup. And it's not enough that he has my true love, and doesn't give her ANY privacy, now he's trying to steal my fashion sense!

That chit was trying to pull off a Fabio-shirt! Now, I'm not into hairspray or the latest fashions, but everyone knows that only **I** can pull off a Fabio-shirt successfully. And Fabio, I suppose. So no one else should try! Even with a shirt from the opera Good Will, where it's obvious the wannabe got it from.

ANYWAY. The Wannabe then started trying to fight me just for speaking to Christine. I easily fought him, but then I accidentally hit his preening arm. He then seemed to get super-strength, and, I'm sad to say, beat me. I will never live down almost dying at the hands of a wannabe. But I was lucky, because he seemed to think killing me was a bad idea, because it would get blood all over how perfectly moisturized hands. He then grabbed Christine and left.

Mmph. I'm tired and embarrassed of recounting my horrible day, I think I'll cheer myself up by plotting some more.

_Daily Hit List_

1) The Thing (...NO COMMENT!)

2) Carlotta (too toadlike)

3) Andre (too useless)

4) Firmin (too flamboyant...so is Andre too)

5) Piangi (too tubby and too bitchy)

Day 102

This shall be my last entry. For I have lost the only thing I ever really wanted...perhaps forever.

The play tonight started out great. Christine was singing the lead, and I had just killed Piangi so I could take his role on stage. I went on, and then while Christine and I were singing, she pulled my mask off. I was so shocked and angry that I accidentally pulled the cord I had hooked on the chandelier. It fell, and lit the opera on fire. So I escaped to my lair with Christine. The Thing followed us. When I saw him, I lost it and grabbed my noose and threw it around his neck. I told Christine she had to make her decision now, and that I'd kill the thing if she chose him. I think she almost chose him, just so that could happen, but then she decided not to. My Christine couldn't allow someone to be murdered.

And then she kissed me. It was...just so strange and wonderful, I cannot describe it in words. The first time someone's ever done that. And I knew then and now that I can only ever love her.

I wish that that moment could have lasted so much longer. But then the Thing did what Things are always known to do; cry. It was earsplitting and the worst thing I've evr heard. I broke away and told Christine I could not hear myself think. And I realized, Christine could not choose me, at least not at that moment. Or else we would always be haunted by the Thing every moment of our lives. She has to either get him to love someone else, or get someone to kill him. But she will never go for the latter, she's too good. And because he's a Thing, he'll probably insist on always loving Christine just so we can always be apart.

But there's always hope...I haven't given up on that yet...maybe Christine can give him to Meg...

* * *

_Please R&R!_


End file.
